Trash receptacles are found in all facets of life, including commercial and residential settings. Typically, refuse material is deposited directly into plastic bags or into a rigid container which may be lined with a plastic trash bag. Most refuse material is low in density, for example, paper, cardboard, and food waste products. Once the trash container or bag is filled, it is normally bundled and transported for disposal. Trash compacting devices are ordinarily not readily accessible and, therefore, trash normally occupies a much greater volume than would otherwise be necessary. As a result, when using plastic trash bags, a much greater number of these relatively expensive products must be used than is necessary in terms of their weight carrying and volume capacity. Trash receptacles, whether lined or unlined, must be emptied much more frequently than would be necessary if the trash were compacted while it is in the container. In order to overcome these problems, many homeowners and others using trash receptacles will attempt to compress the trash using their hands or feet. These methods are largely ineffective and have other obvious shortcomings. Another approach often used is to attempt to squeeze the material within a plastic trash bag after it is removed from the refuse container. When sharp articles such as empty cans, lids, etc. are in the trash bag, however, attempts to compact the material within the bag using this method often results in perforation of the bag.
Many devices for waste compaction are presently known. These devices, however, are generally electrically or hydraulically actuated machines which are quite expensive and are not suitable for installation at every location where trash receptacles are placed.